Bring Me To Life
by Spider-Monkey-Forever
Summary: Bella is abused by Charlie. What happens when the Cullens move to Forks? rated for language, abuse, and possible rape. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I got up and looked in the mirror, disgusted with what I saw. Bruises and scars covered every visible inch of my body. I had a cut on my forehead that was still bleeding. I lifted up my shirt to see the damage on my stomach. I sighed when I saw all of the dry blood from the knife that he stabbed me with. I could barely breathe when I sighed because of the pain. I guess a few ribs are broken too.

My name is Isabella Swan, and I'm abused by my father. My father Charlie is the Police Chief to the good people of Forks-I know, ironic right? My mum Renee left this life of pain when I was 4, leaving me to fend for myself. I haven't heard from her since. Charlie blames me for her leaving.

I got up to go take a shower, stopping to make sure Charlie was asleep first. My strawberry shampoo soothed me, and I relaxed for just a little bit. That relaxation ended as soon as I thought about going to school tomorrow. Charlie didn't allow me to have friends, but for appearance's sake, I had one friend. His name is Carter, and he knows all about the abuse. The way he found out was an accident, but Charlie doesn't know that Carter knows, and it needs to stay that way.

Carter keeps trying to convince me to tell someone, but I know that it would just make things worse. I promised him that on my 18th birthday, I'll move out. I'm not sure if that's a promise I can keep though.

After getting all of the blood off of me, I bandage up my cuts and bind my ribs as best as I can. It would have to do. I got into bed and closed my eyes.

Morning came too soon. My alarm clock went off at 6:00, and I scrambled to turn it off quickly in case Charlie was still here. A quick glance out the window told me that he wasn't.

I took a fast shower, and picked out my outfit. A deep blue V-neck long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. Before getting dressed, I covered up all of my bruises that you would be able to see with that outfit with concealer.

I went downstairs and looked around the living room in horror. There were empty beer cans and broken bottles all over the floor. The knife that Charlie had used on me last night was still on the table, coated in my blood.

I had some time before I had to leave for school, and I knew hat tonight it would be worse if there was a mess, so I started to clean up. I washed all the dishes, and swept up all the glass. I put the cans in the recycling bin. I looked at the clock, and realized that I would have to hurry if I wanted to make it to school in time.

Since Charlie wouldn't let me drive, I had to walk to school. I got to class just before the bell rang. For some reason, it felt like something weird was going to happen today. I shook the feeling off, everything had been normal all day so far.

I walked into Spanish, but the teacher, Mrs. Hertz, wasn't there yet. I sat alone at my desk. There was an empty desk next to mine- no one wanted to sit next to the freak. I heard two sets of footsteps walking into the room, but didn't look up until Mrs. Hertz started talking.

When I did I was met by a bright pair of topaz eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thoughts that are meant to go to Edward and visions are in italics.**

**This chapter is three pages in word so enjoy!**

**BPOV (Bella)**

"Class, this is Alice Cullen, our new student," said Mrs. Hertz. "I expect all of you to welcome her." Then she looked strait at Jessica and Lauren. I stifled a laugh. Of course even the teachers would know who the school bitches are.

"Alice, you can sit right next to Bella," Mrs. Hertz told her. That wiped the smile right off my face. I hate new people, and they hate me back. Alice was tiny and pixilike, and she had spiky black hair sticking out in all directions. She was pale and very beautiful.

"Hi!" squealed Alice. "I'm Alice, well duh you already knew that! We're gonna be best friends, I can already tell! Would you like to sit with my family and I at lunch?"

Wow. Alice seemed…energetic. I didn't really want to sit with them, but I didn't want to be rude either. If I was, they might hurt me too. Carter was going home early today, so there was no problem there.

"Um…sure. You have lunch next too right?"

"Yup!" Alice smiled. I smiled back. I knew that she wasn't right about us being best friends, but she would probably hurt me just like everyone else if I told her that. So I just sat there and kept quiet.

When the bell rang, Alice shot out of her seat, her books already packed up. She was bouncing up and down like an Energizer Bunny.

The second I got all my stuff together, she grabbed my hand and tried to drag me to the cafeteria. I pulled my hand away sharply. I didn't like physical contact. I looked up and saw hurt flash in her eyes, and then it was gone. She apologized, and we walked into the room.

She led me to her table, where there were four other inhumanly beautiful people. I didn't know who was most beautiful. The model-like blonde girl, or the lanky boy with the bronze hair. I realized I was staring, and automatically blushed. I saw the one with the bronze hair looking-no glaring at me. His eyes were the only ones that were deep black. He suddenly got up from the table and stalked off angrily, muttering something that I couldn't hear.

"Sorry," Alice apologized. "That was Edward. He wasn't feeling very well today. Anyway, this is my boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie, and her boyfriend, Emmett."

Jasper was handsome, but he had nothing on Edward. He had topaz eyes, and honey blonde hair that was like Rosalie's. Emmett had a lot of muscles; he looked like he could pick me up and snap me in half like I was a twig. He had curly dark hair.

"Hi," I said softly, and blushed. Jasper looked pained. His lips were quivering, but I didn't hear anything so I let it go.

"Bella, aren't you gonna eat anything?" Emmett asked me. I looked down and realized that I didn't have any food. I didn't want any either.

"No, I had a really big breakfast, so I'm not very hungry." I lied. They looked like they bought it. Anything I ate now would just make it worse later, when he punches my stomach.

"Um, the bell is going to ring soon and I need to go to my locker, so I'll just see you guys later." I told them.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett just nodded.

Alice almost screamed, "Bye Bella! See you tomorrow!"

Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me. I blushed and walked out of the room.

**APOV (Alice)**

I noticed my family staring at us as Bella and I walked into the cafeteria.

_Edward, Bella is my new best friend. Be nice!_

He just glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. As we got closer, I saw Edward's eyes turn pitch black. What was wrong with him?? I mean sure, Bella smells good, floral somehow, but still. It's not that bad.

He was glaring at Bella, and then he got up and said, "I can't handle her smell. I'm going to hunt."

What?!?! We just hunted yesterday!

I smiled apologetically at Bella. "Sorry. That was Edward. He wasn't feeling very well today. Anyway, this is my boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie, and her boyfriend, Emmett."

I suddenly had a vision.

_We were sitting at the lunch table just like today. Jasper was staring at Bella's neck. He suddenly jumped up, grabbed her, and ran into the forest. He bit into her neck and-_

"Jazz!" I hissed so low that Bella wouldn't be able to hear. He lowered his head in shame.

"Sorry," he muttered. "She's feeling an immense amount of pain for no apparent reason. I wish I could tell what it was."

Really? I'm going to find out! I cant have my new best friend in pain!

Just as I was about to ask her about herself, Emmett had to go and interrupt.

"Bella, aren't you gonna eat anything?"

She looked down and seemed embarrassed.

"No, I had a really big breakfast, so I'm not very hungry," Bella responded. All of us could tell that she was lying, but we didn't show it.

"Um, the bell is going to ring soon and I need to go to my locker, so I'll just see you guys later." Bella said.

Aww! I didn't want her to leave, but she was obviously going to one way or another. So I just said, "Bye Bella! See you tomorrow!"

She blushed and walked out. Jasper let out a breath. "Wow." He said. "I've never felt that much pain from one person. I would think that it would kill a human."

I was sad to hear this. "We have to help her, or at least figure out what's wrong! I could smell pretty fresh wounds on her. Someone is hurting her. But who?"

Rosalie growled. I knew what she had gone through, and she wouldn't wish it upon anyone else. Jasper rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Don't worry Alice." He said. "We'll find out."

I hope so. For the first time ever, I felt my energy drain away into sadness.

**A/N- Alice never heard Bella say hi to everyone because she was having her vision.**

**R&R!!! I'll update tommorrow if I get at least 5 reviews and if 5 more people vote on my poll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry its so short, I'll make it longer tomorrow! I didn't get any votes on my poll but whatever you reviewed a lot!**

**BPOV**

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I was thinking about Alice and her strangely beautiful family. I wasn't paying attention in gym, so when a volleyball was coming strait at me I only had time to put my hands in front of my face.

I felt something warm sliding down my wrist. Wait, where did Rosalie go? She was just here a minute ago.

I pulled up my sleeve and saw that one of my cuts had reopened and was bleeding down my arm. Coach Clapp saw and sent me to the nurse. What if the nurse saw all my cuts?!?!

Charlie would kill me. I just went in and told the nurse that I needed a band-aid for a paper cut.

She gave me a skeptical look, but let it go. By then school was over. Shit! I was running late! The beatings would just be worse tonight if I was home late or it dinner wasn't on time.

When I got home I sighed in relief. Charlie's cruiser wasn't here yet.

I decided to make Harry Clearwater's recipe for fish fry and have ice cream for dessert. Most of Charlie's friends helped him beat me, all except for Billy and Harry. I hope his friends aren't over tonight.

I decided to make Harry Clearwater's recipe for fish fry. Most of Charlie's friends helped him beat me, all except for Billy and Harry. I hope his friends aren't over tonight.

Just as I was setting the fish fry on the table with a beer, Charlie walked in.

"Bella!" he yelled gruffly. "My dinner better be on the table or else you'll get a punishment tonight," This he said with an evil glint in his eye. In Charlie language, presents and punishments mean he rapes me. He has raped me since I was 12.

"It's on the table, Charlie," I said quietly. He came over and punched me in the stomach on his way to the table. He started eating, and when he was done I put ice cream on the table. When he was finished with everything, I started to wash the dishes.

Charlie walked into the living room and I could hear him opening can after can of beer.

I tried to sneak past him after I was done with the dishes, but being my normal klutzy self, I tripped and he heard me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Trying to sneak away from me Bella?" He smiled a toothy grin, and I could see all of his yellow teeth. I stared up at him fearfully.

He was wearing steel-toed boots from work. He suddenly stepped on my ribs, waiting to hear them crack. The pain was suffocating me. I tried to hold in my screams, but a small whimper came out. He pulled out a knife from his boot, and punched me. He had a mean right hook, and he used it every chance he got. He then cut my wrists, narrowly missing the veins. He stabbed me repeatedly in the stomach, just far away enough not to kill me.

The pain was becoming unbearable. Black spots were clouding my vision. I gave up trying to stay conscious, and let the darkness take over me.

**A/N- R&R!!!! Flames are welcome! I'll update tomorrow if I get ten reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok I know I didn't get 10 reviews but that was a really short chapter so I can't really blame you. But this chapter is long! Also, I'm looking for a beta so if anyone knows of a good one looking for a story to beta or if you want to beta this story PM me!**

**Oh yah, and I just realized that I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer (sadly), and I don't own Twilight. Or Edward :'(**

**APOV**

Bella isn't at school today! Where is she?? Now I'm bored in Spanish because she isn't here!

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was a little bit off about her missing school, so I looked into her future.

Nothing. Her future was completely blank. Not as if she was dead, but like her future is still undecided, or something happening depends on something else. It was a weird feeling. I wondered if there was something wrong with my visions.

I was still thinking about that when I walked into the cafeteria. Edward's head snapped up to look at me.

I got to the table and though "It's ok Edward. I'm sure it's nothing important." That didn't seem to satisfy him, but he nodded at me and let it go.

"You know now all of us are mind readers around here _Eddie,_" Emmett whined. "Tell us what you were talking about!"

I didn't like lying to my family, but I quickly said "It's nothing important, Emmett."

At the same time Edward growled, "Don't call me Eddie!"

The rest of the school day was normal. Instead of taking the Volvo home with my family, I decided to run and clear my head. Jasper tried to follow me, but I pushed him away. I needed to be alone.

Why weren't my visions working? Is something wrong with me, or her? I looked into my future, just to make sure. I could see myself and everyone clearly, but that hardly meant anything. I'm much more attuned to vampires, and even more to myself. But I don't pay enough attention to the other humans to know what to look for.

I decided to just go home. It was already almost midnight, and Jasper would be worried.

When I got home, Carlisle was still working. That's strange. Usually he's home by now. I wonder where he could be?

**BPOV**

I woke up in a strange place, on what felt like a brick wall. Then I heard beeping, but in my exhausted state, I didn't comprehend where I was until I opened my eyes.

I groaned as I realized I was in a hospital. Sometimes when Charlie hurts me very badly, he plays the "good guy" and takes me to the hospital, making up some story about how I got hurt. Its not out of the goodness in his heart, but a way of making sure that no one finds out what he does.

The incompetent hospital staff thinks that the police chief would _never _do this to his own daughter, and if he did he wouldn't be stupid enough to bring her to the hospital. But that was the smart thing about it.

A doctor walked into my room. He must have noticed my heart rate pick up.

I stifled a gasp. This doctor was gorgeous, like a movie star. He looked like he could be related to the Cullens, but he seemed much too young to have teenagers.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen." He smiled and held out his hand. I just stared at it. His smile slowly faded, and he put his hand down. It took me a while to realize that I had been rude.

So he _was _the Cullen's father. I had forgotten that they were all adopted.

I realized that he was talking, and tried to pay attention.

"So Ms. Swan, you were attacked by an unknown intruder in your house, is that correct??"

So that was the story that Charlie was feeding them. Oh well. I would have to go along with it.

I just nodded. He studied me closely.

"Are you positive?"

I'm sure I looked annoyed. Of course I was lying, but wouldn't I know if I got attacked by some random guy in my house??

"Of course I'm sure. How else would I end up here?"

He didn't seem to believe me, but he didn't press it. I was glad about that. The last thing I need right now is some nosy doctor who won't mind his own business.

"So how long was I out for?"

"Three days. You'll have to stay here for one more night, just for observation." he responded.

The he got an amused smile on his face. "I noticed you met my daughter, Alice. She came in to see you every day since she heard."

Ugh. People heard about this?

He looked apologetic after seeing the look on my face. "The newspaper covered it. But I'm the one who told Alice. I'm sorry. She was talking about how you didn't come to school the day after and she looked so sad that I told her."

Well, Alice _is _my friend. Sort of. I guess she had a right to know. I smiled to let him know that he was forgiven.

Carlisle glanced at the clock on the wall. "She usually comes right about now. She could be running late though."

Just as he said that, a tiny pixie ran through the door.

"BELLA!!!!!"

**A/N: R&R!!!! TEN reviews! I let it go yesterday because the chapter was so short, but this one is much longer. It's really not that hard! Just press the little button directly below this AN and leave a nice little message :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update!!!! My dad crashed my computer, and then when he was trying to fix it he deleted ALL of my files. And I just got my computer fixed so I'm writing a chappie!**

**Thank you sooo much for all your reviews! Reviews make me smile ******

**This chapter is dedicated to twilli7 () because their review made me laugh =) Check the AN at the bottom—its really important! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**APOV**

So it turns out Carlisle was working extra hours at the hospital. But why? He won't tell us. Too bad Edward isn't here. I'm going to make him tell us!

I ran upstairs and stood outside his office door for a millisecond.

"Come in, Alice," he sighed.

"Carlisle!" I whined. "Just tell me! Please?" I gave him my signature puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, but this time in resignation.

"Well…do you know Bella Swan?"

I gasped. "KNOW her??? We're best friends! She just doesn't know that little detail yet…but she will!"

"Well, Alice, I'm sorry, but Bella was in…an accident last night. She was admitted to the hospital last night and she's still sleeping. I stayed because I had a feeling that she was a friend of yours."

I was outraged. "And you didn't tell me before?!?! Why!?! What kind of an accident??

"Apparently, she got attacked by an unknown intruder in her home. At least, that's what her father told us when he brought her in last night." He didn't sound very convinced.

"And you don't believe him?"

"I don't know. I know that he's the police chief, but something seems…off about him. I'm not sure what. I'll just have to wait and talk to Bella when she wakes up."

I went to the hospital that day. And the next day, and the next day after that. She had to wake up soon! I tried to see when she would, but I couldn't tell! One day I was running a few minutes late. I heard Bella talking, and I ran into the hospital and right into her room.

"BELLA!!!!!!" I screamed.

**BPOV**

I got out of the hospital a few days later. Charlie came and picked me up. Thankfully, he just dropped me off at home and told me that he was going out. I knew what that meant. He was going out to get drunk.

Hopefully he would meet a stripper at the bar and just stay with her all night. Sometimes he did that. I went upstairs and took a shower.

It was almost 10, so I figured Charlie wasn't coming home tonight, thank G-d.

I fell asleep soon, but woke up to a tapping on my window. I looked at my clock, and it was 3 AM. Who the hell could it be?

**A/N: Sorry, I know its short but I want at least 6 reviews! You guys have a choice. Either**

**I update semi-short chapters every day (but longer than this)**

**Or I update 2-3 times a week with longer chapters.**

**Tell me in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Omg I'm SO sorry it took so long!!! I had a really busy week, but now it's a four day weekend, so I can update a lot more! I know this chapter is still kinda short, but I promise the next time I update it will be much longer!!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**BPOV**

I looked over at the window, but it was too dark to tell who. I saw a shadow trying to open the window.

Damn! I should have locked the window! It was opening more and more, and I was about to scream when the person jumped into my room.

I closed my mouth when I realized who it was, and I gave a sigh of relief. It was only Jacob. **(and you all thought it was Alice! Or Edward!:) )**

Jake is my best friend, besides Carter. But he still didn't know about the abuse. Our dads are best friends, and whenever they come over he acts all innocent.

I haven't talked to him in a while though. I wonder why he came here.

Ok, this was turning into a really awkward silence.

"Um…hi?" I said hesitantly.

His face broke into a smile. He pulled me into a bone-crunching hug.

"Hey, Bells!" he said cheerfully.

"Can't—breathe," I managed to gasp.

He let go of me, mumbling a sorry.

"What are you doing here at," I checked the clock again. "3 AM?"

Now he looked nervous. "Oh, I um, well, I just, uh, wanted to say hi!" he stuttered.

I knew he was lying, but I figured that he would tell me when he wanted to.

"Ok," I said. After that we sat in my room and talked for hours. The next time I looked at the clock it was already 7:30 AM. Jake's phone starting ringing. He took it out and looked at who was calling.

"Shit," he said under his breath. Then he looked up. "Sorry Bells, I, uh, have to go. Bye!"

Then he ran out of my room. Well, that was weird…

**APOV**

Bella got out of the hospital a few days later. Charlie came and picked her up. He _seemed _really nice, but something was kind of off about him. Like…it almost seemed like his concern for her was completely fake.

But that isn't possible! He's her dad, of course he cares about her. It was just a silly passing thought.

**A/N- This is the shortest chapter that I've ever written! I promise that a really long chappie will be up tomorrow or Saturday though! R&R!!! I want…5 maybe? This **_**was **_**a really short chapter, so I don't expect too many.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, I know I promised to update yesterday, but I'm really sick and I had a bad headache all day! I still do, but I feel really bad that I haven't updated, so here's a really long chapter! Happy late Valentine's Day!**

**BPOV**

It had been a few weeks since I got out of the hospital. Surprisingly, Charlie hadn't been home much. Whenever he was home, the worst I got was some bruised ribs or a broken wrist.

I knew that it couldn't possibly last. Nothing good ever does. If he hasn't been beating me that just means it will be 10 times worse when he actually does, because he'll have all that pent up anger.

But I don't care right now. I'm trying to savor the peacefulness.

Jacob hasn't returned any of my phone calls since he so abruptly left the room that night. Billy always tells me that he's out with friends, and that he'll tell him that I called. Something was obviously wrong with him.

Alice and I have become closer, but I still haven't had a thought about telling her. My guess is that she would be even pushier than Carter to make me tell someone.

But who would I tell anyway? The police? Charlie is the police _chief. _If anything, his friends at the station would help him.

Besides, if I told anyone, they would be put into too much danger if Charlie ever found out. I already did that to Carter, and I'll feel guilty forever.

Edward still seemed to avoid me, but at least he stayed at the lunch table when I sat with them and sometimes talked to me during Biology. I know it was stupid, because he was like a god while I'm a dirty Plain Jane, but I couldn't help but secretly like him. Not that Charlie would ever allow me to have a boyfriend anyway.

I got dressed for the day, and then went downstairs after seeing that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I grabbed a pop tart and went to my truck.

I saw Carter and gave him a hug. He looked happy to see that I wasn't any worse than yesterday. We walked to homeroom together. Everything was normal until lunch…

**EPOV (yay!)**

I was in my room thinking about…Bella.

Yes, I know, she's a human and I'm a vampire. But that doesn't change how intoxicating her scent is to me, or how intriguing I find her. I sighed, knowing I could never risk her life to be with her. But maybe we could still be friends…

Alice keeps insisting that she sees us together…eventually. That is the only part of Bella's future that she can see, or that isn't extremely fuzzy.

I'm worried about her, but Alice has warned me that by going to her house to check on her, I'll just become more attached to her. I don't want that. If I have to be hurt I will, but she can't be.

"EDWARD!!!" Alice screamed. "GET DOWN HERE! WE'RE LEAVING FOR SCHOOL!!!"

I sighed and ran downstairs at vampire speed.

"You really needed to scream, Alice. I couldn't have heard you if you didn't," I commented sarcastically.

Alice just smirked. We got into my Volvo and left. I got out and saw Bella hugging Carter. My spirits fell. Jasper looked at me questionably, but I just looked away.

The day went on as normal. When I got to the lunch table, Bella and Alice were talking. Jasper and Emmett were talking about video games, and Rose was staring at the wall. I sat down and Bella looked up. A gave her a small smile, which she returned before looking back at Alice.

I was thinking about how beautiful Bella's eyes were, when Alice suddenly gasped. I could tell she was having a vision. Bella looked worried.

"Alice?!?" Bella said frantically.

Alice suddenly pulled out of the vision and looked at Bella.

"Sorry," she said, forcing a smile. "I guess I was just zoning."

Jasper looked at her, but she just whispered, "Later," so low that Bella couldn't possibly hear. I tried to get into her head to see what happened, but she was singing show tunes to keep me out.

I gave her an annoyed look, which she returned. She looked at me for a minute, and then did something that I didn't expect.

"Edward and I have a dentist appointment today, so we're leaving right after lunch. We really should be going now. Bye Bella!" she gave her a hug. "Call me if you need _anything_. You can call Carlisle too…" Bella gave her a frightened look, but then smiled.

"Thanks, Alice, I will."

"Come on, Edward," Alice murmured.

We went to the office, signed ourselves out, and walked into the woods. Then we ran home. I was dying to know what she saw that was so important that she couldn't show me at school, but I had to be patient.

We walked into the living room. Esme was in her studio, designing our next house, but she didn't seem surprised to find us home. Maybe Alice texted her.

Alice looked nervous. "Ok, Edward. No matter what, you have to promise me that you won't freak out. Promise?"

"Yes, Alice! Now just tell me," I said impatiently.

With that, she stopped singing and I saw her vision. I watched it in horror, but unable to stop.

**(A/N- I was going to leave it like that but I'm being nice today!)**

It was Charlie. Punching Bella repeatedly, kicking her, and throwing her against the wall. He took a knife and stabbed her, making her blood flow out at an alarmingly fast pace.

He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her up the stairs, only to let her go and fall when he was at the top.

I was growling loudly without noticing. All of a sudden, the vision cut off. Alice was telling me to calm down.

Calm down?!?! How can she tell me that when the girl that I love was being slowly killed right before my eyes?!

Wait, _love?_

**A/N- Well there's your longer chappie! I'll probably update tomorrow because we don't have school. R&R!!! I expect at least 10!!! **

**Also, vote on my poll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- This is kind of just a filler, but it's semi-long. And I didn't get 10 reviews last chapter, so this short one is payback!! **

**Also, I need a beta!!! If anyone wants to be mine, just offer…: )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. :'(**

**BPOV**

At lunch, I was talking to Alice and suddenly her eyes went blank and she wasn't responding. What the hell was wrong with her?!

"Alice?!?" I nearly yelled. I heard a small noise, like a bang, and then Alice looked at me.

"Sorry," she smiled. "I guess I was just zoning."

I saw Edward and Jasper give her weird looks, but I ignored them. We went back to eating lunch and everything was normal.

Suddenly, Alice said, "Edward and I have a dentist appointment today, so we're leaving right after lunch. We really should be going now. Bye Bella!" And then she gave me a hug. "Call me if you need _anything_. You can call Carlisle too…" I looked at her, scared that somehow she had figured out my secret. But if she was normal earlier, then she couldn't have.

I smiled at her, and then they left. After school, I got a text from Jake asking if I wanted to come over for a little bit and hang out. I said yes because Charlie wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow night, and I hadn't seen Jake in forever.

I went to his tiny red house in La Push. He looked happy to see me, and we went to First Beach.

I was still suspicious of him after he left my house so quickly.

"So, Jake, I haven't seen you in a while." I said, laying out the conversation.

He suddenly looked nervous. "Uh…yah. Sorry about that, I've just been really busy. So, what have you been up to?"

I looked at him. He didn't really expect me to believe him, did he? Oh well. I recognized his conspicuous change of subject, but decided to ignore it.

"Well…I've been hanging out with the Cullens' a lot." I said. As soon as I said Cullen's, Jacob had a look on his face that brought the saying if looks could kill to my mind.

"Oh, really?" he said stiffly. I almost laughed. Everyone knew how much the Quileutes hated the Cullens.

"Yup," I said innocently. It was getting late now, almost dark.

"Bella," he almost growled. "You shouldn't be hanging out with them." He was so angry, it almost looked like he was shaking. But I wasn't scared. Jake would never hurt me.

"Why not? Obviously no one here likes them; you even think they're dangerous for some reason. But they aren't! They're good people. You've never actually told me why you don't like them."

He looked like he was about to say something, but then he closed his mouth and sighed.

"I can't tell you why. I wish I could, but I can't. Just trust me. They aren't good people. They're dangerous, and you should stay away from them."

Now I was mad. "How could you say that?! You don't even know them. How dare you talk to them like that! You have no clue what you're saying. I won't stay away from them, and you can't make me!"

I ran to my car, leaving him in shock. I could hear him get up and call my name, chasing after me. By then I was already at my car, leaving Jacob standing there watching me go.

I cooled off enough in the car to realize that getting so mad at him had gotten me nowhere. But I was still too mad at him to call and apologize.

The light was on in the living room of my house. I could see it through the closed curtain. That was weird. I thought I turned it off, but I guess not.

I took the key from under the eave and unlocked the door. For some reason, I was really nervous about going inside. I knew I had no reason to be, but I still was.

I ignored the feeling and opened the door. I gasped at the sight that was in front of me.

**A/N- Haha, I'm evil leaving it at a cliffy like that. But if you review enough, the next chappie could be up tomorrow! R&R!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- There is a VERY IMPORTANT AN at the bottom!!! READ IT!!!**

**And now enjoy this extra-long chapter : )**

**BPOV**

Charlie was standing in the middle of the hall, obviously drunk. Broken beer bottles were scattered across the hall, and the picture frames on the wall were shattered into a million little pieces. But that wasn't what made me gasp.

Charlie was holding a gun in his hands. And it was pointed right at me.

I froze, wondering if I should just run back out the door now. Charlie made the decision for me. He came up and grabbed me by my hair, and dragged me fully inside.

"Isabella," he said, his rough voice slurring my name. "You are a fucking disgrace. I come home expecting a hot dinner and this house spotless. Instead, I come home to find you not here; probably at some guy's house like the whore you are. The house is filthy. And I don't have any dinner. You ruined my life, and drove your mother away. Tonight, I will finally get my payback you bitch."

I shivered. I knew that tonight was going to be much worse then any other nights.

He pulled me upstairs, and he let me fall down to the bottom.

He dragged me upstairs to his bedroom. He threw me roughly onto his bed, and tore open my shirt.

"Stop," I whimpered. "Please."

He slapped me right across my face, hard. "I am your father, and I own you! I can do whatever the hell I want to you!"

I kept quiet after that. He ripped off my bra, and started kneading my breasts, moaning as he did so.

I knew I deserved this. My mother hated me; why else would she leave me here alone? I probably did make her leave. And I should have cleaned up and gone home tonight. He could have been home anytime and I knew that, but I selfishly went to see Jake so that I could have fun.

He took off his pants and unbuttoned mine. He slid them down quickly, and soon after that my panties disappeared.

He entered me and I felt an intense pain. He didn't let me get used to him, pumping in and out as fast as he could.

I wanted to scream in agony, but I knew I couldn't. I was used to this, and I knew that making any noise would just make everything worse.

After he was done, he collapsed on the bed beside me. But he didn't stay there for long. He got up and told me not to move. As if I could.

He went downstairs and got something, but I didn't know what.

I soon found out that it was a knife and the rifle.

He started punching me, bashing my head against the wall. I felt the knife carving into my stomach, like a pattern.

"You are mine and no one else's! Let this be a reminder to you!"

I forced open my eyes and looked at my stomach. I concealed a gasp. He carved his name into my stomach, an eternal reminder of this night. It was bleeding uncontrollably.

After a few more punches and stabs, he stood up and grabbed the rifle.

"Goodbye, Isabella."

I heard a bang, and I could no longer keep my eyes open. I started to drift into the darkness. The last thing I heard was the voice of an angel calling my name.

**APOV**

Edward was getting angry fast, growling loudly.

I cut the vision off.

"Edward!" I screeched. "Calm down!!!"

He gave me an incredulous look, and then it looked like he was thinking about something else.

He took a deep breath, and then his expression turned neutral.

"Sorry, Alice. That was hard to see," he admitted.

I laughed. Not at him, but because it was so obvious that he was in love with Bella. I saw them together, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he admitted it to himself too.

He looked serious again "When will it happen?"

I tried to concentrate. Looking into Bella's future, I saw that in my vision, she was wearing the same thing as she was today. For part of it anyway…

"Tonight," I said confidently. Edward looked worried.

"Don't worry," I comforted him. "If we get there in time, then she'll be fine."

**EPOV**

I knew that we could save her, but I don't know how Alice expected me to go. I doubt I would be able to control my blood lust with her covered in blood.

But Alice said that there would be no problem with that, and I trusted her.

Alice and I were the only ones who knew about the vision, so we would be going to get her. Hopefully before that vision can come true.

"Alice," I said. "We need to talk to Carlisle about this. He needs to be prepared if Bella _does _get hurt. We need to bring her here. The hospital would be too obvious. Everyone else needs to know too, especially Jasper, so that they can be ready to leave if the need to.

Alice agreed, and we called a family meeting. Alice and I told Carlisle and everyone else about the vision, and by the end, Carlisle looked grim.

"You did the right thing by telling me about this now. I'll go to the hospital and see if I can sneak out some equipment and morphine. I think it's best if everyone else leaves until we clean up all the blood."

We agreed, and soon it was getting dark, so Alice and I ran to Bella's house.

When we got there, I heard yelling and tortured screams. Alice and I broke the door down and ran upstairs. I heard a bang. Charlie shot her! My vision became red with rage.

I threw Charlie off of Bella, and Alice picked up and wrapped her in a blanket.

It looked like she was unconscious.

"Bella?" I said. "Bella, can you hear me?"

No response. We ran faster, into the woods and back to our house. When we got there, Carlisle told me to bring her to my room and put her on the bed.

I did, and then I paused. Since when did I have a bed? I raised my eyebrows at Carlisle. He understood what I meant.

"We thought that she would be more comfortable on a bed. Esme went and bought it after you left.

Alice was right. Before now, I barely even noticed the blood. Now I could smell it at full force, but I stayed on my couch and watched Carlisle, not breathing.

"Edward," Carlisle started. "Maybe you should go hunt really fast. You need to control yourself."

He was right. But I wasn't about to leave when Bella needed me most. "I want to be here when she wakes up," I insisted.

Carlisle sighed, but let it go. After a few minutes of patching up her stomach and things like that, he left. And I began my long wait.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**OK, so here's the deal. I got this off someone else's story and it seemed to work for them…**

**1-4 reviews (for this chapter) – No new chapter!**

**5-10 reviews (for this chapter) – Short chapter**

**11-16 reviews (for this chapter) – Normal chapter**

**17-22 reviews (for this chapter) – Long chapter!**

**I love it when you review other chapters too, but this only applies for chapter 9!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Wow. 23 reviews in the first 5 hours after I put this up, and then 27 in all. All of you are amazing. So this is a really long chapter to reward you ******** I would have updated last night, but it took me a while to write this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.**

**BPOV **

I woke up to an unfamiliar room. I sat up and immediately wished that I didn't. There was a sharp pain in my stomach, and I didn't want to look down and see what it was.

Then everything that had happened flooded back into my mind. Charlie. Clothes ripping. Knives carving into me.

Why am I here then? And where am I?

Edward was suddenly next to me. "Bella," he breathed.

Why was he here? I must have looked very confused, because Edward interrupted my thinking with an explanation.

"Alice and I came over last night to see if we could borrow your biology book. We heard a gun fire and ran inside. I brought you to my house. My father, Carlisle is a doctor. We thought you would be more comfortable here than at a hospital."

He came over last night? Shit. That means that he knew everything…I blushed and looked down.

"Thank you," I whispered. I don't know how he heard me, but he did.

He smiled. "So, how bad are my, uh…injuries?" I asked awkwardly.

His smile disappeared. "Well, you have some puncture wounds in your stomach," he began, pointedly not mentioning that those _puncture wounds _happened to be carved in the shape of Charlie's name. "You got shot in your left shoulder, but the bullet is out. You have a concussion and a slight cut on your head, but other than that it's fine. You have a broken arm, some cracked ribs, and a broken ankle."

I tried not to grimace. I guess it could be worse though…

Then Carlisle walked into the room, and our conversation stopped. He smiled at me.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked.

What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I'm feeling like shit. Not that I would ever say that to him. "Um…I'm fine." I lied feebly.

He didn't look like he believed me. "You were sleeping for 2 days."

Really? That long? I didn't think that I was _that _messed up.

What did Charlie think? Did Edward and Alice say anything to anyone? Where is Charlie now?

Those were the questions that I wanted to ask. But I kept quiet, afraid to say anything.

Carlisle turned to Edward. "Esme wanted to talk to us downstairs for a minute."

Edward looked annoyed, but got up anyway. Carlisle left the room.

Edward looked over at me and smiled softly. "I'll be right back, Bella."

And then he was gone. And I was alone again.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**EPOV**

I was annoyed to have to leave Bella, but I knew that we needed to have this family meeting. We had to decide what to do now that we had saved Bella.

We certainly couldn't send her back to Charlie. He almost killed her last night, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind a second chance at that if he was given the opportunity.

We all sat down at the dining room table. It was just for show, but also useful for family meetings like this one.

Everyone was silent, so I decided to be the first to speak. "We need to decide where Bella will go after she recovers."

I could hear buzzing from their thoughts, but I couldn't concentrate enough to hear them. It was Rosalie who spoke up, surprising me.

"I think she should stay here, with us. Edward obviously likes her, and I think the whole family does. She should never have to go back to _him_, even if she doesn't end up staying with us."

Of course Rose would want to protect Bella. It made sense now. She was raped too, and even though she doesn't like humans, she would do anything to protect Bella now.

Carlisle looked surprised. "Ok, so does anyone not like the idea of Bella staying with us?"

Jasper looked uncomfortable. He wanted Bella to stay, but he wasn't sure of his control over his bloodlust. I heard his internal debate from his thoughts. He decided that he could control himself, if it would keep Bella from having to go back to Charlie.

Esme smiled and said, "I think it would be lovely if Bella stayed with us. I already love her like a daughter."

We unanimously agreed to have Bella stay here. But then Jasper spoke up.

"Will we tell her about…what we are? If she's going to be living with us, it might be kind of hard to hide."

Carlisle looked at me. "He has a point, Edward. She should get a choice in staying here too. Tell her, and if she doesn't want to stay, we won't make her.

I nodded. I knew that I had to tell her, but I was scared that her reaction might be bad. She has already faced so much horror. She doesn't need to be exposed to stories that she thought were made up. But I had to tell her anyway.

I opened her door and she was lying peacefully on the bed, still awake.

I smiled softly, but then my expression became serious. "Bella, my family and I were talking. We want to ask you to stay with us from now on. Carlisle and Esme can adopt you since you're only 17. You don't have to say yes, but we would all love it if you did."

When I was saying all that, I was looking down at my hands. I looked up to gauge her expression.

She was silent for a few moments, and I worried that she would say no. But then she smiled.

"Edward, I would love to stay with you and your family. But what about Charlie? Where is he?"

I was overjoyed that she said yes, but my anger was building up from her saying _his _name.

"We left him there Bella. He was unconscious when we left. He has no clue what happened, but he's keeping quiet about it. We weren't sure if you wanted to stay yet, or if you wanted to report him to Child Services. Carlisle wanted your permission to take pictures of your bruises and cuts, if you did want to report him. We will, of course, have to go to court, but Carlisle is sure that there is no chance of us losing and not being able to adopt you."

She just nodded. "There's something else too," I began. "My family and I…we aren't like other people. We aren't human. We are vampires. But we don't drink human blood, we drink animal blood. We consider ourselves vegetarians because of that. I understand if you are frightened now, and if you don't want to stay with us anymore. But no matter what you decide, you must not tell anyone what we are."

Her face was shocked and calculating. Had I scared her?

"Are you scared?" I asked quietly.

"No," she said quickly. "I'm just processing everything. I still want to stay here though," she added with a big smile.

"Good. I'll get Carlisle to take pictures before everything starts healing too much."

She smiled and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­

**APOV**

Yay! Bella decided to stay with us! I told the rest of the family before she even said it. I hated the reason that brought her to stay with us, but I was still happy that she chose to.

When she gets better, I can do Bella Barbie every day! And take her shopping a lot! I saw that Bella and Edward would be together, and that Bella would become a vampire sometime soon. I was keeping that particular vision from Edward for now though. He would go on and on about how he wouldn't take away her soul and blah, blah, blah for hours if he saw that vision now.

Carlisle went upstairs to call Child Services. He was using his connections to push for a quick trial date, in two days. This Friday. Bella would be well enough to go out by then, if there weren't any complications.

I hope that judge is smart and can see past the face that Charlie is the police chief. Bella deserves to be happy more than anyone after years of torture from him.

Rose was pacing around the living room angrily. For once, she was thinking about someone other than herself.

She literally had to restrain herself from going after Charlie and killing him now.

After what happened to her with Royce, she would defend anyone who was abused in any way because she knew what it felt like. I saw that now that she knew what happened to Bella, she would protect her and treat her like a little sister.

Bella was sleeping now. She had no clothes here, and her clothes at home were hideous! Time to go shopping!!

"Rose, do you want to come with me to go shopping for Bella? She'll probably want to take a shower and change when she wakes up."

Rose agreed, and we went out to my yellow Porsche and to the mall in Seattle.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

I already thought of Bella as a daughter. I wanted to rip Charlie to shreds for what he did to her, but I have much more self control than that.

I had just gotten off the phone with Child Services. The trial was set for this Friday, only two days away. I would tell Bella when she wakes up, and get some pictures of her bruises and cuts.

I had no clue how anyone could ever do that to another person, let alone their own family. It was unfathomable to me. People like Royce and Charlie didn't deserve such wonderful girls like Rose and Bella.

I was happy that Edward had finally found his soul mate. I saw the way that they completed each other. They need one another, and they both deserve it.

After the trial, Bella would finally be free. She could become one of us; no matter how against it that Edward is. If Bella wanted it, he wouldn't be able to say no to her.

We would finally all be happy. The whole family had been worried about Edward being alone, especially Esme. She adored Bella, and was grateful to her for completing her family.

Edward walked down the stairs and waited outside my study for a second before I told him to come in.

"Bella is awake," he informed me.

"Ok, I'll be upstairs in a minute." I said.

I grabbed my medical bag and camera, and went upstairs to check on Bella.

**Ok, so since this obviously worked last time…**

**1-4 reviews (for this chapter) – No new chapter!**

**5-10 reviews (for this chapter) – Short chapter**

**11-16 reviews (for this chapter) – Normal chapter**

**17-22 reviews (for this chapter) – Long chapter!**

**I love it when you review other chapters too, but this only applies for chapter 10!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I love all of you!!! You people are amazing, and you give me the motivation to keep writing. I'm SO sorry that it took so long to get this up. I was sick all last week and this week I had a ton of makeup work. High school is not fun. Sorry sorry sorry!!! This chapter is dedicated to liz3392 because that's the nicest review I've ever gotten!!!**

**BPOV**

After Carlisle was done taking the pictures, I went back to sleep. When I woke up on Thursday morning, Alice and Rose were on my bed talking quietly.

When Alice noticed I was awake, she smiled wide like a Cheshire cat. I have to admit, that smile kind of scared me. Like she was about to take me shopping, or give me a makeover. I shuddered in horror.

"Bella!" she squealed. "Finally you're awake! Humans sleep so much, its such a waste of time when you could be shopping, or making over poor, lost souls who don't have fashion sense!"

I could tell that I looked worried. Rosalie snorted. "Don't worry, Bella. She's not going to give you a makeover. Right Alice?" she questioned, glaring at her.

"Not today…" Alice sang. I sighed in relief. I was still recovering, and the trial was tomorrow. I really didn't need any extra stress right now.

Edward came upstairs and Alice and Rose left. Edward and I spent the day on his bed talking. He mentioned that Esme was designing a room for me, so I could leave his if I wanted.

I really didn't want to, but I felt like I was being a burden to him so I said it was fine. He looked a little bit disappointed, but then his face was normal again, so fast that I thought I imagined it.

It was almost time for dinner, and he was asking about my past boyfriends.

He looked incredulous when I said there had been no one. "So you never found anyone that you wanted?" he asked, leaning so close that I felt my heart beat faster and I blushed, knowing he could hear it.

My thoughts were confirmed when he smiled knowingly, but didn't lean back. He was waiting for me to answer.

"Not until **very **recently…" I said, blushing and looking down. He lifted my head up with his fingers.

"Please don't hide you face," he murmured softly. I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. I felt my heart beating a million miles a minute, and for a second, I thought he was going to kiss me.

Then he was gone. Across the room, against the wall. His eyes were pitch black.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he breathed so softly that I could barely hear him. Then he raced out of the room and I heard the front door slam.

The sharp sting of rejection was in my face as the tears came before I could stop them. After a minute, I stopped myself. What was I doing? He gave me a home, and I repaid him by trying to force something on him that he obviously didn't want.

I calmed down and sat on the bed. It was past dinner time, but I don't think anyone ever made dinner. Alice must have seen that I wouldn't be hungry anyway.

I curled up into a ball and fell into an oblivious sleep.

**EPOV**

I didn't know how long I had been running. Hours, days, it didn't matter to me. I had to get away.

How could I have been so careless? Bella could have been easily killed, but I didn't think about that. I wasn't thinking at all.

My phone rang for the millionth time in the past 10 minutes. Maybe it was important…

I checked the caller ID. It was Alice. Knowing her, it probably wasn't important, but I answered it anyway.

"Edward!" Alice screeched at me. "Get home, NOW! Bella's trial is today, and she's already a mess! If you're not there, it will be even worse!"

The trial. Shit. I forgot all about that. I immediately turned around and ran home. I could practically see Alice smile and hang up.

When I got home, the Mercedes and Alice's Porche were gone, but I could still make it. I ran upstairs to see that Alice had laid clothes across my bed. I quickly changed and then sprinted out of the house and to the courtroom.

**RPOV**

Stupid Edward! Bella was a wreck, even if she was trying to hide it. It was the day of the trial, and he still hadn't showed up.

To be honest, I wasn't sure if I could handle going to the courthouse and have to see Charlie after what he did to Bella. It brought back the worst kind of memories for me, and I just wanted to rip him to shreds.

Alice went upstairs to give Bella her outfit for today. Surprisingly, she didn't argue. I think she was so nervous that she was still numb about it. Or maybe that was Jasper's doing.

Alice decided to call Edward, and she smiled, so I assumed he was on his way home. If he's late, I'll kill him! We got to the courthouse and stood outside for a few minutes, waiting for Jason, our lawyer.

What happened next surprised me more than I ever thought possible.

**A/N- Sorry it's kind of short, but it's all I had time for right now. I promise ill update soon!!! **

**R&R!!!**

**1-4 reviews (for this chapter) – No new chapter! :(**

**5-10 reviews (for this chapter) – Short chapter**

**11-16 reviews (for this chapter) – Normal chapter**

**17-22 reviews (for this chapter) – Long chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Love all of youu! Sorry it took so long to update I had like 3 parties this week and I'm really tired.**

**Ok, I know I promised a really long chapter, and its almost done already, but this chapter needed to come first! The next chapter will be the trial though, I'm positive because I pretty much wrote all of it already.**

**Also, don't worry, I didn't forget about Carter!! But Bella hasn't been to school recently and she isn't at her house anymore so he doesn't know what's going on yet.**

**BPOV**

When I woke up on Friday, I almost forgot everything that had happened. Edward was gone. The trial was today. I started hyperventilating. I can't do this without him here! Alice came upstairs and saw me.

I tried to pull myself together, for her sake. It didn't seem like I was fooling anyone, especially with Jasper around. I tried anyway to make myself feel better about worrying everyone. I wondered how things would go after this. Could the Cullens really adopt me?

They all seemed so sure that we were going to win this trial, but I wasn't so sure. Charlie is a cop; they might think that he wouldn't lie. But he does.

I realized that someone was tugging on my hand while I had been zoning. I looked up to see that it was Alice. She was handing me an outfit.

I just took it and changed into it, staring blankly at the wall. Alice frowned and went downstairs. When I got down there, Alice was putting away her phone and smiling hugely. I narrowed my eyes at her, but decided not to say anything for now.

As we drove to the courthouse, Alice, Jasper and I in one car, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle in the other, I was watching the trees pass by and thinking about how my life has taken such an unexpected turn.

Was it right to do this? Press charges against my own father, and put the family that I love in danger? They might be vampires, but I still worried about them. And sure, my father wasn't the best man in the world, but everyone has flaws. If I didn't make him so mad all the time, we wouldn't be in this situation.

Charlie was the only flesh and blood family that I had left. Was a strong enough to do this? To stand in there and tell everyone what he did to me? I wasn't sure. Alice seemed to know what I was thinking about, because she gave me a knowing wink and a reassuring smile.

She was right. I_ could _do this. I've lived too much of my life in fear. After this is all over, I can finally be free.

We finally got to the courthouse, and Rose informed me that we just had to wait for Jason, their lawyer, and then we could go inside.

Rose gasped suddenly and spun around on her heel quickly. All of the Cullens did the same, and when I got up the nerve to look, I sighed. Of course it wasn't Edward.

It was just Charlie, being escorted out of a police car with a snobby look on his face, like he was being dragged to something stupid that he would obviously win. My fury flared up. How dare he think that he can run my life and ruin everything I've done in the past few weeks!

I mustered up all the courage I could and glared at him. He glared right back. I looked around at the Cullens as he walked inside. They didn't seem to have noticed what just happened. Instead, they were all staring at the woods.

I didn't understand. What were they looking at? Suddenly, I heard a twig snap lightly. My eyes shot to the opening into the woods.

A blonde guy – obviously a vampire from his inhuman beauty – walked out of the bushes, his slightly long hair tied in a ponytail, and his bright red eyes gleaming.

Carlisle walked up slowly, and Alice held me in place with her arms. Carlisle talked too low for me to hear, but the blonde guy smiled and said "Don't worry, I just ate outside of Seattle."

Just then, the wind blew, rustling my hair. His head snapped up to me, smiling sadistically.

"Mmm…you brought a snack."

**A/N- Cliffy!!! Well kind of…most of you will know who this is. The trial is definitely in the next chapter! R&R!!!**

**1-4 reviews (for this chapter) – No new chapter! :(**

**5-10 reviews (for this chapter) – Short chapter**

**11-16 reviews (for this chapter) – Normal chapter**

**17-22 reviews (for this chapter) – Long chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – Sorryy for the short chapter last time, but it needed to be done. This chapter is so much longer, but it's in a lot of different POV's so if you get confused about something PM me. **

**Also, sorry if I get something that happens in a real trial wrong. I'm not a lawyer.**

**BPOV**

I couldn't move. I just stared into his cold, red eyes, letting the fear take over me. I barely noticed that the Cullens, minus one, had all circled around me, growling at the vampire.

My thoughts flew to Edward, glad, for once, that he wasn't here. As nervous as I was to be away from him, it would intensify so much more if he was here. I felt bad about everyone protecting me against this vampire. I wasn't worth all their trouble.

Jasper gave me an exasperated look, knowing my emotions. I knew that they loved me, but I still felt like a burden to them. I tuned in to what was happening with the strange vampire. They were all talking so low that I couldn't hear anything.

"James," Carlisle snarled fiercely in a way that I would never expect to come from him.

All the Cullens growled at him, and surprisingly, he retreated, seeing a police car begin to pull into the parking lot.

His red eyes gleamed brightly. "We'll finish this later," he said, looking at me and licking his lips before dashing back into the forest.

I was frozen in place, staring at the trees. It wasn't until Alice tugged on my arm that I came out of my trance. I muttered an apology to her and just then, the lawyer arrived. Carlisle began talking to him as we all walked into the courthouse.

Charlie was being escorted in next to me, glaring vividly at me. I shrunk back from his gaze, hiding behind Rose, who was softly growling with hate in her eyes.

I bit my lip as I took my seat with Jason on my right and Carlisle on my left. Edward wasn't coming. I panicked, almost hyperventilating.

Suddenly, the courtroom doors burst open and Edward ran inside wearing a suit. I turned around, and he stared intensely into my eyes until the judge came inside.

She pounded her gavel on the stand and called the courtroom to order. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from his and turned around.

The bailiff took me up to the stand and told me to place my right hand on the Bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, or so help you God?" he asked.

"I do," I said nervously. He let me go sit and then did the same to Charlie. He better be going to hell for this. Lying through his teeth the whole trial would make him belong there even more.

The judge went over the whole situation. "Now Isabella," she began, while I cringed at her use of my full name. "You are trying to get Charlie Swan arrested for sexual assault and abuse?"

"Y-yes. I stuttered.

Then she turned to Carlisle. "And you would like to adopt Isabella until she turns 18?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "We would love to adopt _Bella._"

The judge smiled at us with sadness in her eyes. What was that about?

Then the questioning started.

**EPOV**

When I got to the courthouse, the trial hadn't started yet. I stopped short near the start of a forest. I smelled a vampire that wasn't from my family.

I panicked, wanting to go after the trail and see who it was, but also wanting to go inside and see my family.

"Wait, Edward," I told myself. "Bella is in there. You have to go see her!"

And with no further thought, I burst in through the courtroom doors. Bella was one of the many people who turned around at the noise. I stared into her deep, chocolate eyes, unmoving, until the judge came in and slammed her gavel on the stand and called the court to order.

I slowly took my seat as Bella turned around again.

The bailiff had Bella stand up and put her hand on the Bible. I sighed. This was why I couldn't change her. Right now, she probably believed in God and that everyone has a soul, and that she would go to heaven.

Not that we had ever had a talk like that about religion, but still. Most people would think like that. But Bella wasn't like most people…

Anyway, I couldn't even think about risking her soul like that. I wouldn't do that, even if it would mean that we could spend eternity together.

Now the bastard Charlie was up there. I growled softly enough so that other people wouldn't hear.

The judge was talking about what the charges were. I was distracted by her surprisingly sad eyes. I dived into her mind to see why she was so sad.

I saw horrifying pictures. A little girl, running away, screaming, but getting rammed against the wall and getting beaten with a dark, cold hand. The same girl, a bit older, screaming at someone to stop as he stabbed an older version of her…her mother.

I didn't want to see anymore. I pushed her mind back and opened my eyes. So that was why she looked so sad for Bella. I was confident that we would win this case in her eyes now, but it was really the jury that decides.

Soon after, the questioning started.

**RPOV**

James. My family, unfortunately, knows that name well…I shook my head to clear my thoughts of that story. I needed to concentrate on Bella right now.

Only Carlisle and Jason could sit at the front table with her, but the rest of my family and I were in the row right behind them.

Ugh, Edward better come soon. Alice said he would be here on time, and although I don't usually doubt her, it was getting pretty close to 10 o'clock, when the trial starts.

Just as I thought that, Edward burst in through the double doors, wearing a suit that had Alice written all over it. I smirked.

Right after he took his seat next to Jasper, the judge came in and called the court to order. The bailiff swore both Bella and Charlie in, though I really doubt Charlie would tell the truth.

The judge looked all sad for a minute, I hoped she was going to take pity on poor Bella and believe her. Both Edward and Alice had their eyes closed, so Edward was probably reading the judge's mind and Alice was checking Bella's future to see how this would all turn out.

For Bella's sake, I hope it turned out well. Of course, there were other ways to get her away from Charlie, but this would be easier.

Then the questioning started and I stopped going through ideas in my head, listening instead.

**APOV**

Why didn't I see that James would show up here? I looked at Rose to make sure she could control herself around him, and it seemed like she could.

I showed an uncharacteristic frown as I thought about what had happened with Rose and James. But that was all ancient history now. Still, we would never forget…

I sat beside Rose when we went inside, with Jason, Bella, and Carlisle at the long table in front of us. Rose looked worried; either because Edward still wasn't here, or because of James, I wasn't sure.

I don't know how some people in my family could still doubt my powers even after all this time. Have I ever been wrong? Of course not!

The trial started, but I closed my eyes, not paying attention to anything in the room around me, my vision lost in the future.

The vision was just little snippets of the future…hard to understand. All I could tell was that Bella would definitely win this trial…but in the future there might be complications.

I opened my eyes to see that Bella and Charlie were about to be questioned. Edward was here, but he looked like he was concentrating on everyone's thoughts. I decided to leave him alone for now.

I would talk to him later.

**A/N – I thought that I would put everyone's POV of the trial in here but I didn't want to keep all of you waiting any longer. I hope you liked it and that it's long enough! **

**R&R!!!**

**1-4 reviews (for this chapter) – No new chapter! :(**

**5-10 reviews (for this chapter) – Short chapter**

**11-16 reviews (for this chapter) – Normal chapter**

**17-22 reviews (for this chapter) – Long chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I lovee all of you so much! The questions ARE in this chapter! Sorry about the wait, but I have a lot of school work right now. This chapter is dedicated to Pearly Grey Cloud for making me laugh and having the most…scientific review :) Also, thanks to my awesome beta kattungen ******

**BPOV**

"Jason, you may begin your questioning." The judge told us. He nodded.

"I call Charlie Swan to the stand." No surprise there. Charlie went up with a smug smirk on his face.

"So Charlie," Jason began, pacing in front of him. "You deny all charges against you?"

"Yes, I do," said Charlie, still smiling.

"So you never beat or raped her?" Jason asked casually. What was he doing?

"Nope." Charlie seemed to be making a game out of this. Jason walked over to the table and picked up an empty folder.

"If you never hurt Bella in any way, then why to we have a folder of photos and evidence that shows that you did?"

Charlie stopped smiling. "Where did you get that?" he snarled.

Jason smiled condescendingly. "It doesn't matter where or how I got these pictures. The important thing is that I have legitimate proof that you beat and raped your daughter. So why did you do it? Because your wife left you? Because you're a miserable scum bag who couldn't get a fuck even from a drunk stripper?"

This made Charlie angry. His face turned bright red, and he started yelling. "I did it because that bitch deserved it!" he spat. "She made her mother leave! She's nothing but a no good slut! Someone needed to teach her a lesson!" he finished, breathing heavily. My jaw dropped.

Jason smiled confidently. "No further questions, your honor," he said, addressing the judge.

I finally remembered to close my mouth. I couldn't believe Charlie had been stupid enough to just flat out admit it! Carlisle was right…Jason is the best lawyer money can buy.

The judge looked surprised and flustered. She straightened out and cleared her throat. "What has the jury decided the verdict to be?"

The jury discussed it for a few seconds, and then turned back to the judge. An older man stood up to address the judge. "We have, unanimously, declared Charlie Swan guilty of all charges."

Everyone in the courtroom cheered. The judge banged her gavel on the podium. "Charlie Swan, I hereby sentence you to a lifetime in prison," she said.

After that, everything passed in a blur. We got in the car to drive home, and I fell asleep thinking about how he could never bother me again.

RPOV

I looked worriedly into Bella's room yet again, and sighed. She was still sleeping. It had been 12 hours. By now, Edward was up to date on everything that had happened since he left.

Everyone in the family had…expressed their anger at him for leaving. I yelled at him for a good 30 minutes, out in the woods where it couldn't wake Bella.

My only consolation was the fact that he knew just how much damage he had caused, and he had the decency to feel bad about it.

I sighed again. I knew that I had run out of time to avoid the topic my mind so desperately wanted to avoid. James.

I knew when Bella woke up, she would be confused about the whole thing. My whole family knew about what happened…but could I tell Bella? Could I really repeat the whole painful story again?

CPOV (Carlisle)

I watched Edward pace nervously as Bella was sleeping. Even I had to admit that she shouldn't be sleeping this long. But she was exhausted, and probably had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from everything that had happened.

I wished that Edward would just change her, or allow me to change her. Everyone in the family already thinks of her as a sibling, or a daughter.

I've seen the way he looks at her, and I know that he's in love. I was careful to keep these thoughts to my self, though, or else he would just get angry and leave again.

I knew what the issue was. Her soul. Of course, the face that Edward thinks we don't have souls is preposterous.

I look at my …_son. _His strength, his goodness, the brightness that shines out of him-and it fuels that hope, that faith, more than ever. How could there not be more for one such as Edward? **(**_**New Moon, page 37)**_

How is it possible that he has no soul? It isn't.

EPOV

While Bella was sleeping, the whole family was yelling at me for leaving her. I was making myself feel like shit just thinking about it.

I wasn't thinking clearly. I saw just how much damage I inflicted when I looked through their minds…I saw how my one little act put her into such a catatonic state.

But I had no control over myself. I couldn't ever hurt her…so I had to leave. At least, that's what I told myself in the beginning. But I _am _strong enough.

I realize now that I can never hurt her…Alice saw it, and it's useless to try to avoid the inevitable. I was in love with Bella Swan.

And I had no clue what I was going to do about it.

**A/N: Once again, I'm SO sorry that it took so long. I promise I'll update sooner next time! **

**R&R!!!!  
1-4 reviews (for this chapter) – No new chapter! :(**

**5-10 reviews (for this chapter) – Short chapter**

**11-16 reviews (for this chapter) – Normal chapter**

**17-22 reviews (for this chapter) – Long chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- This chapter isn't really beta-d because I REALLY wanted to get it out and I haven't talked to my beta recently and…yeah, the next chapter most likely will be. I'm really sorry for taking forever, but my life is insane right now. I've been sick a lot and then my computer had a virus and then I had a lot of homework and makeup homework…and I've been writing stories on Polyvore…Which is really no excuse for taking as long as I did. I promise I'll NEVER do it again.**

**PLEASE keep voting on my poll! I'm taking it down next Sunday, so vote!**

**BPOV**

When I woke up, everyone was looking at me weirdly. I inconspicuously checked to make sure everything was normal. Pants? Check. Shirt? Check. Nothing between my teeth…so what was it?

Rose came toward me slowly, as if she was trying not to scare me. What was that about?

Then her face smoothed out and the smiled at me. "Hey Bells."

Uh…ok? I attempted a normal smile without having a trace of my what the hell is going on face. "Hi…"

She must have saw through my mask. "Sorry," she said quickly. "We've just been worried about you. You were sleeping for a long time,"

"Um…ok…" I said, not really getting the point. Who cares if I sleep for a long time? Unlike them, I actually get tired every once and a while.

Then all the memories came flooding back to me. James. The trial. Charlie. I tried to stop the shudder that went through my body at those thoughts, but I don't know if I was successful.

I jumped out of my bed and started to go downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked…possessively?

"Downstairs…" I said slowly. "To get some French toast!"

And then I smiled and skipped down the stairs. Not such a good idea for me…I _almost _made it to the bottom, when I tripped right before the stairs ended. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact that never came.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward smiling at me.

"Please try to be more careful," he said, chuckling.

I pulled myself out of his arms and glared at him. "I would have been perfectly fine, thank you very much," I retorted.

"Yeah, sure you would have," he said under his breath. I just kept glaring at him.

"Are you going to let me go or not?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry," he said, letting go of me quickly.

I walked into the kitchen to find Esme making me my French toast.

"Oh, Esme, you didn't have to make that!" I said worriedly. I felt like such a burden, no matter how many times they assured me that I wasn't.

"It's fine, dear," Esme responded in a nurturing voice.

I ate quickly because I was really hungry from not eating for a while. As I was going back up to my room to change, I passed the music room.

I paused. I heard the most heartbreakingly beautiful melody that has ever been played. It sounded familiar though… What was that? I looked through the crack in the door and saw Edward playing on the piano.

I hadn't really spoken to Edward much since…that night. It was clear to me that he was being polite because his family liked me. I went back upstairs to my room.

In that moment, I realized that I loved Edward. And there was nothing I could do about it.

**EPOV**

Bella was eating in the kitchen, but I knew she didn't want me in there. Why would she want me anywhere near her after what I did to her?

I went upstairs to the music room and sat at my piano. I decided to finish up her lullaby. She didn't know that I wrote it for her; she had never even consciously heard it before. But when I was writing it in my head at night, while watching over her, I was humming it, so she's heard it before.

I didn't need to write down the music, I could remember everything. I just closed my eyes and played. I didn't even notice that she was by the door until I heard her leave.

I stopped playing. What was I supposed to do? I loved her…but she wouldn't love me. I'm a monster…and I left her when she needed me most. She'll never trust me again.

I decided that I would just have to earn her trust…and love. Bella is mine and no one else's, even if I don't deserve her right now.

**APOV**

I was with Jazz in our room, when I had a vision about Edward. He was coming to ask my help with…Bella. I sighed. Of course, I already knew that she loved him, but telling him would make it so much less fun.

I doubt he would believe me anyway. So…I guess I would help him. He and Bella were meant to be together…it was in my visions from the very beginning.

I intercepted him on his way to come find me, and we went to the living room to plan.

We were in there for hours, but I was able to keep the fact that Bella loved him from my mind for the entire time.

Finally, we were done planning. I smiled, knowing that this would work. I pranced out of the room before Edward could get any thoughts out of me.

**RPOV**

I knew it was time to tell Bella my story. Especially now that she was part of this family. James would be after her too. I knocked on her door.

I heard a soft "come in" in her voice, so I walked inside, shutting the door behind me, and sat on her couch.

"Bella…" I started. "I'm sure you want to know who James is…and how I know him," I said slowly.

She must have sensed my hesitation. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Rose."

I took a deep breath. She was letting me have the chance to back out…but I couldn't take it.

"Thanks Bells, but I need to tell you this," I said.

She nodded. Then I began my long, painful story.

"I met James when neither of us were vampires. We had been good friends since we were young, even though in that time, it wasn't exactly normal for a girl to be friends with a boy.

Our fathers were very good friends since before we were born though, so we were pushed together by default. Everyone always thought that we would get married, but we knew better.

He knew that I was secretly in love with Royce King, the owner of the bank that our father's worked at. I knew he was secretly in love with Charlotte Rose, the mayor's daughter.

We worked out the perfect plan. He becomes friends with Royce, and I become friends with Charlotte! We could both flatter the other, and we would get who we really wanted to be with.

That plan worked…something which I now regret. Royce changed James, made him a drunken bastard instead of the old friend that I used to know.

But before that, Royce was sweet and charming, and James was always off courting Charlotte. When Royce proposed to me and James proposed to Charlotte, it seemed like everything was going according to plan.

One night, I was walking home alone from Charlotte's house. We had just been planning our weddings together, and our houses were only a few blocks apart, so I didn't feel the need to call for a carriage.

I saw some men down the street, and I knew that they were drunk, but I thought that if I ignored them, they would ignore me.

Then I realized that it was Royce and James with some of their friends, and I thought that I had nothing to fear. But when I walked by, James grabbed me and brought me over to their little group, all of them laughing except for Royce.

'This is little Rosie!' James said. 'Isn't she a beauty?' Royce tried to tell him to let go of me, but James just punched him. And then he kept punching him and punching him until he wasn't moving anymore.

I was stupid. I should have run away, or tried to stop him, but instead I stood there like an idiot and did nothing.

After James was done with Royce, he and his friends came over to me. They beat me and raped me, and then left me on the street to die, right next to where Royce had died.

They took his body and put it somewhere to make it seem as if he had done it and then run away. I was laying on the ground for what felt like hours…and then Carlisle came and saved me. Before I knew it, I was flying, and then I was in the warmth of a house, right next to a fire.

But I knew that I was dying. He knew too, so he bit me, and I screamed almost the entire time. At the end, I realized that screaming did nothing to ease my pain. Carlisle apologized every time I screamed.

When I woke up, I remembered everything from that night. I felt the biggest bloodlust in the world, to kill though, not to drink. After I hunted, I knew what I had to do."

I trailed off, thinking about the night that had changed everything. I thought he was dead…where did I go wrong? I was so hasty with the whole thing…

"So, I killed his friends, one by one, so that James knew I was coming for him. I wanted revenge…for killing my fiancé, for ruining my life…so I killed him.

I didn't mean to do it the way I did though. I had been so careful the entire time, making sure that I didn't drink anyone's blood, so that no part of them would be in me.

But I was still a newborn vampire who hadn't gone hunting in a few days, and…my bloodlust got the better of me," I admitted, ashamed.

"I thought I drank every last drop of his blood, but when we ran into him a few years after I found Emmett, I realized that I made a mistake.

There must have been just enough blood left in him to have him go through the change. I was so careless. And now he's back, and he knows that we're here. We're all targets now Bella, especially you."

She looked up, surprised. "Why _especially _me?"

"Well, you're a human. In his book, that means worthless and utterly defenseless." I kept talking when she got a frightened look on her face. "Don't worry though, we won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled. "Thanks for telling me, Rose. I don't want to kick you out or anything, but I _really _need to take a shower…" she said.

"Oh, sorry." I said. "I'll talk to you later."

I walked out of her room, mentally reliving the nightmare that I had just told.

**Ch POV (Charlie)**

That bitch was going to pay for putting me in here. I would escape, and when I did, she wouldn't know what was coming for her.

No one will be able to protect her.

My evil plans were interrupted by one of the officers came over with some guy in tow.

The officer smiled at me. "Looks like you got a new cell mate, Swan," he said. These stupid officers at the Seattle jail were such dicks. They didn't trust my men at the Forks jail, so they sent me all the way here. That was okay, though. Bella wouldn't be safe any where.

The new guy was pushed into the cell. He waited until the officer left, and then he turned to me and stuck out his hand. "Hello. I'm James."

I didn't know what he was here for, but he seemed pretty cool, so I shook his hand and told him my name. Who knows…maybe he could even help me escape this place.

**A/N – Soo…what did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Tell me in a review!**

**1-4 reviews (for this chapter) – No new chapter! :(**

**5-10 reviews (for this chapter) – Short chapter**

**11-16 reviews (for this chapter) – Normal chapter**

**17-22 reviews (for this chapter) – Long chapter!**


End file.
